


Engineering is Hard

by ZuviosGemini



Series: Cybertron University [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humanformers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuviosGemini/pseuds/ZuviosGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus is no good with the sciences and he knows it, but one look at the Engineering Professor has him giving it a try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engineering is Hard

**Author's Note:**

> This all stemmed from me watching "An Extremely Goofy Movie" and realizing that Jeff Bennett (TFA Prowl's voice actor) voiced Bradley Uppercrust III aka the snooty college kid, and then losing my shit over imaging Prowl as a snooty college kid.
> 
> So this entire series-to-be is the brain child of the discussions between me and [Succubii](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubii/pseuds/Succubii) (he's amazing, he writes Transformers stuff too), and a lot of the things that will happen in this series are HIS ideas as well as mine. I can't take all the credit haha.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys it!

Optimus tapped his foot anxiously as he looked at his watch again. Bulkhead's class was running late, which meant the two Juniors were going to have less time for lunch between classes. He could still hear the professor talking (Professor Megatron, wasn't it?), but after another minute or so, he heard the sound of rustling backpacks and chairs being pushed back.

The first few students came out of the door chattering as the Professor was still talking.

"There will be no extra credit on the test tomorrow, so make sure you actually study tonight." The Professor said. Optimus had never seen the professor before, but the smooth British voice quickly convinced the young man to peek around the doorframe and look at him. His eyes went wide.

Standing behind the desk at the front of the class was a massive barrel-chested man with a dark black goatee; definitely not the person that Optimus would have guessed was attached to the voice he had just heard. He had reading glasses sitting on the end of his nose as he looked over some papers, and the way he held himself made Optimus think of his JROTC teachers. Professor Megatron must have been in the military or something.

Megatron looked up and around the class at the remaining students, saying a curt good bye to a pair of them, before he turned and set his eyes on Optimus. His eyes were russet brown and Optimus wagered that if he got closer, they'd look maroon. That's when he realized that he was still staring and ducked back around the doorframe, his face on fire with embarrassment. He didn't see Megatron cock a dark eyebrow and go back to his papers.

Bulkhead came through the door and gave his roommate a weird look.

"Hey you alright, buddy? You look a little flushed, are you feeling okay?" He said as they started walking. Optimus deliberately didn't look through the door a second time.

"Yeah no I'm alright. Just thinking about something..." He paused, clearing his throat. "Say Bulk, uh. Are there any available seats in your class?"

The larger Junior looked at him, a little surprised.

"Yeah we had two people drop out a week ago, but I didn't think you needed to take engineering for your degree. Besides, you always seem so bored when I talk about it."

Optimus grasped for an answer.

"NO I'm not bored, it's just... difficult for me to understand, but it is interesting, so I figured, if I want to understand, I should take the class, right?"

Bulkhead slung a massive arm around Optimus's shoulder and squeezed him hard, making Optimus gasp.

"That's awesome! I'll speak to the Prof about it tomorrow just so he has a head's up. This will be our first class together since Freshman year."

Optimus chuckled, happy to be back in a class with his best friend. The little voice in the back of his mind however was shaking its head at him. Adding another class to his schedule just because he thought the Professor was hot... what was he thinking?

[][][][][]

Optimus was moved into the engineering class two days later. Bulkhead led him to his regular seat and Optimus took the empty seat next to him. Optimus had flipped through the text book the night before, and he already knew he was going to have a rough time in this class.

The door opened again and Professor Megatron walked across the hall and to his desk, setting his books and papers down and taking out his reading glasses before even looking at the class. Optimus sunk lower in his seat. Megatron was wearing a long sleeve button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and dress pants with some nice shoes, the same style as he had been wearing a few days ago, but this time, he also had suspenders on.

Optimus sunk even lower in the chair, his heart pounding in his ears. He was quickly realizing his mistake...

"Good morning, students." Megatron said, his voice filling the space.

"Good morning." Everyone responded, Optimus's voice the quietest, subconsciously trying not to draw attention to himself and his distressed state.

"Today we will be learning about the inner-workings of space craft, and what it takes to build the engines that launch them into our atmosphere." He opened his book and looked up again.

"You will now turn to page 203, and read the chapter summary." He stopped when he spotted a new-but-familiar face a few rows up; the student he had seen staring through his door not two days ago. The student realized he had been noticed and lifted his book in front of his face, but not before Megatron saw his bright red face and neck. A small smile tugged at the corner of the Professor's mouth but he continued talking.

"When you are finished reading, get out some paper and a pencil or pen. I'd recommend a pencil so you don't have to keep scratching out your mistakes. I do so hate scribbles. No laptops this time because there will be mathematical equations and it takes far too long to convert those into legible text on a computer." Several students groaned and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I know. A couple hours without your laptops might just kill you, but you must endure if you wish to graduate."

Hiding behind his book, Optimus cracked a smile. So Megatron wasn't a completely serious guy...

"Everyone should be finished reading in no more than five minutes." Megatron said. "After that, I will begin the lecture."

"Psst, why are you holding your book like that?" Bulkhead whispered to Optimus, who could still feel heat on his face.

"I-I thought I saw some fine print. I was wrong." Optimus mumbled. Begrudgingly, he put the book back down on the desk, casting another glance at the Professor at the front of the room. Luckily Megatron had pulled his laptop out and was setting up the power point, so he didn't see Optimus looking at him again. The Professor ran a hand through his short, wavy silver hair and Optimus felt his stomach flip over.

At least Optimus thought Megatron didn't see him. Megatron didn't need to actually look up to know there was one student who wasn't reading. He kept the smile off of his face. Last-minute additions to his class were rare, but he was quickly figuring out why it had happened. The student wasn't exactly trying to hide his stares. Megatron was very intrigued to see how the new blue-eyed student would do in his class.

That is, if said-student could keep his eyes on the screen and off the Professor for more than 30 seconds.


End file.
